My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
September 26, 2015 (Canada, Family Channel) September 26, 2015 (Brazil, Discovery Kids) October 9, 2015 (Mexico, Cinépolis cinemas) October 14, 2015 (Poland, teleTOON+) October 23, 2015 (Colombia, Costa Rica and El Salvador Cinepolis cinemas) October 31, 2015 (Mexico, Discovery Kids) November 1, 2015 (Ukraine, PlusPlus) November 7, 2015 (Latin America, Discovery Kids) November 7, 2015 (Italy, Cartoonito) November 8, 2015 (Spain, Disney Channel) November 13, 2015 (Colombia, Discovery Kids) December 13, 2015 (Serbia, Minimax) December 13, 2015 (Slovenia, Minimax) December 13, 2015 (Czech Republic, Minimax) December 13, 2015 (Hungary, Minimax) December 13, 2015 (Romania, Minimax) December 24, 2015 (United Kingdom, Pop) December 25, 2015 (Estonia, KidZone TV) December 25, 2015 (Latvia, KidZone TV) December 25, 2015 (Lithuania, KidZone TV) December 26, 2015 (Serbia, Mini) December 29, 2015 (Japan, Netflix) December 31, 2015 (Portugal, Canal Panda) January 6, 2016 (South Korea, Netflix) February 1, 2016 (Netherlands, Netflix) March 26, 2016 (Germany, Netflix) June 19, 2016 (Albania, Bang Bang)}} |runtime = 72 minutes (DVD) |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |distributed = Discovery Family (television) Shout! Factory (home media) |songs = Friendship Games CHS Rally Song What More Is Out There? ACADECA Unleash the Magic Right There in Front of Me}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, also simply titled The Friendship Games, is the third installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The film takes place after the animated shorts.__TOC__ Development and production The third installment was first teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director, Ishi Rudell. Brony Donald "Dusty Katt" Rhoades tweeted wondering about Rudell's silence on Twitter, and Rudell announced that he was "too busy working on #3". On Twitter in late February 2015, Jayson Thiessen was asked, "Is the Friendship Games movie actually going to be about the Friendship Games?", and joked in reply, "it's actually an extensive lecture on quantum physics and M theory... For kids." On January 29, 2015, Australian home media distributor Beyond Home Entertainment stated via Facebook that they had obtained distribution rights for seasons four and five of the show, in addition to Rainbow Rocks and the "third Equestria Girls movie". Further confirmation was given during Hasbro's investor presentation at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. The motocross animation was made by Ken Chu and Top Draw Animation. According to Rudell, the song Dance Magic is unrelated to the movie. The concept designs for the film's ending credits were done by Katrina Hadley with Chris Lienonin and Jerremy Mah on the layouts. The film's storyboarders were Hadley, Roxana Beiklik, Jen Davreux, Hanna Lee, Mike Myhre, and Jocelan Thiessen. Summary A new arrival Sunset Shimmer races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Rainbow Dash via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency" is that Rainbow has a broken guitar string, much to her friends' frustration. Rainbow prepares to give a performance for the Crusaders, and the others join her inside the school. Sunset stays behind to write to Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. As Sunset writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage girl in a hoodie steps off. She uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Equestria. Sunset notices the girl and calls out to her. The girl suddenly runs off, and Sunset gives chase. Before Sunset can catch up to the girl, she escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the girl pulls off her hood, revealing her identity as Twilight's human counterpart. Upon returning to her own school, Twilight enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally Some time later, Sunset and her friends gather together in the school library. Sunset wonders about the mysterious girl's interest in the statue, noting that she appears to be from the human world and not Equestria. Rainbow Dash believes the girl is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Rainbow Dash has a plan to bring victory to their school. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Rainbow Dash with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears and wings. After the pep rally ends, Applejack wonders how Rainbow was able to "pony up" without her guitar. Vice Principal Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. She also tasks Sunset Shimmer with solving the mystery of her friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Sunset hits a block in her research and tries reaching out to Princess Twilight in Equestria again, telling her about her assignment to keep magic out of the games. Twilight's research Back at Crystal Prep, Twilight goes to her research room and finds her dog Spike. She explains to him that the device she built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Dean Cadance enters and informs Twilight that Principal Cinch demands her presence. Aware of Twilight's interest in Everton, Cadance also encourages her to give friendship a try. On her way to Cinch's office, Twilight begins to contemplate her place at the school. In Cinch's office, Twilight is surprised to see her brother Shining Armor with Cinch and Cadance. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Cinch requests that Twilight join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Twilight is very reluctant about this until Cinch threatens to deny her application to Everton. In the end, Twilight decides to compete after all, since she planned to collect more data at the school anyway. She wears her amulet around her neck and hides Spike in her backpack. Upon reaching the bus, Twilight meets her teammates: the bipolar Sour Sweet, the ultra-competitive Indigo Zap, the extremely blunt Sugarcoat, the rocker girl Lemon Zest, and straight girl Sunny Flare. She immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of herself. Canterlot High meets Crystal Prep After the Rainbooms finish band practice, Rainbow expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Sunset reminds her they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, Rarity shows her friends various outfits she made for the girls to wear for the Games. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna welcome Cinch and Cadance respectively to the school. Using her amulet to track energy, Twilight enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet her by name. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who wonders about Twilight's glasses. Twilight ends their conversation when her device starts detecting energy. Back in the band room, Applejack asks why Rarity would make so many clothes they might not need, and Rarity says that she is only being generous. As her generosity shines through, Rarity ponies up. Outside, Twilight detects the energy given off by Rarity's transformation, and her device opens up to absorb it. As her magic is drained, Rarity suddenly feels fatigued, and her pony ears and extended ponytail disappear. As Twilight enters the band room, the Rainbooms are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Equestria. However, they are confused as to why she is wearing a Crystal Prep uniform and glasses. Twilight expresses even more confusion when Fluttershy and Rarity recognize her pet dog. As Celestia gives Cinch a tour of the school, she also recognizes Twilight and becomes baffled when Cinch refers to Twilight as "her" student. She assumes that Twilight has a twin sister, but Pinkie Pie explains that she is not the Twilight from Equestria. Outside the CHS entrance, Cinch has a private conversation with Twilight, telling her she needs to be focused on the Games. Twilight tells Cinch about how everyone knows her at the school, and Cinch convinces her they are only trying to distract her and lure her away. Rarity is in disbelief that the human world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep, and Rainbow is surprised that they will be playing against their supposed friend. However, Sunset is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that she hasn't heard back from pony Twilight. After separating from her friends, Sunset considers returning to Equestria to find Twilight herself. Unfortunately, human Twilight's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering it inactive. Welcome, Crystal Prep In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Sunset informs her friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Twilight. She tries to confront her, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents her from doing so. Meanwhile, Pinkie introduces herself to Twilight. Twilight notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Pinkie enlists her help in fixing it. As Principal Celestia greets the Crystal Prep students, Pinkie and Twilight haul a pair of party cannons into the gym. With a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. Pleased by this, Pinkie ponies up. Like before, Twilight's device accidentally drains away Pinkie's magic and also opens a small dimensional rift. Once Principal Cinch takes the stage, the party stops. Cinch gives a brief speech heavily criticizing Canterlot High, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. The Rainbooms approach Pinkie, and she informs them that something drained away her magic. They try to find Twilight, but she has disappeared. Let the Games begin In the foyer, Dean Cadance commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowbolts win in chemistry, the Wondercolts in home economics, the Shadowbolts in woodshop, and the spelling bee ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Twilight and Sunset. The final leg of the decathlon pits Sunset and Twilight in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Twilight wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowbolts, but the Crystal Prep students' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Rainbooms approach Sunset and congratulate her for trying her best. The effects of magic Some time later, Twilight meets up with Fluttershy, who happily tends to her pets. Twilight finds a kindred spirit in Fluttershy since she also smuggled Spike into the school with her. Fluttershy congratulates Twilight for winning the decathlon but comments on how unexcited her fellow students were. Twilight explains that no one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. In an effort to cheer Twilight up, Fluttershy lets her hold Angel. As Twilight starts to feel better, Fluttershy's gesture of kindness causes her to pony up. The device drains Fluttershy's magic and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Equestrian jackalope appears. Spike chases the jackalope in and out of the rifts and becomes affected by the strange energy. As a result of being touched by Equestrian magic, Spike is suddenly able to talk, leaving Twilight in complete shock. When Twilight runs away, Spike follows her into a hallway and asks why she ran away. Twilight is left baffled by these bizarre events she's experiencing, culminating in her talking dog. Spike explains to Twilight that when he chased the jackalope, he was somewhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Principal Cinch approaches, Twilight hides Spike in a nearby locker. Cinch encourages Twilight to get to know her competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in her. When Twilight says she is uncomfortable with spying, Cinch once again uses her Everton application as leverage. Elsewhere, Fluttershy tells her friends what happened. Sunset is now more frustrated that Twilight appears to be stealing magic and that she hasn't heard back from the Twilight from Equestria. During one of Pinkie Pie's antics, she falls through the school's back door, revealing the playing field for the next event of the Friendship Games. Cinch assigns each of her competitors to different events of the relay: Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat in motocross, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare in speed-skating, and Twilight and Sour Sweet in archery. The Tri-Cross Relay Dean Cadance announces the start of the relay race in which the students will compete in archery, speed-skating, and motocross. Sour Sweet, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack start off the archery event. Sour Sweet immediately scores a bull's-eye and waits for Twilight, who stumbles her way to the podium. Fluttershy has some initial difficulty in getting a bull's-eye, but she eventually scores, signaling Applejack's turn. Once Applejack hits the target, Rarity and Pinkie begin the speed-skating round. Back at the archery stand, Twilight has a lot of difficulty hitting her target, which infuriates Sour Sweet. With no support from her teammates, Twilight loses almost all confidence in herself. Applejack ultimately steps up to give her a few pointers, and with her help, Twilight finally hits the target. She hugs Applejack in thanks, and Applejack ponies up from this display of honesty. Twilight's device once again takes away Applejack's magic. During the speed-skating round, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest catch up to their competitors. After the Wondercolts win the round, Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat and Indigo begin the motocross round. Meanwhile, the magic from Twilight's device begins to open more rifts, releasing some monstrous tentacles from Equestria. One of the vines throws Sunset from her bike. Rainbow saves her from being attacked and ponies up from this display of loyalty. Cinch notices these strange phenomena, but Celestia feigns innocence. As Rainbow Dash fends off the vines, the Wondercolts win the relay, thus tying the score between the two schools. While Rainbow is pleased by the victory, Sunset is worried that the magic is getting out of control and someone could get hurt. When Twilight approaches the Rainbooms in apology, her device drains Rainbow Dash's magic. Sunset finally explodes in anger at Twilight, who explains that she only wanted to find out about the strange energy surrounding the school. Sunset harshly scolds Twilight for messing with things she doesn't understand and endangering her friends' lives. Her outburst drives Twilight to run away in tears. Nearby, Principal Cinch accuses Celestia and her school of cheating, having witnessed the Wondercolts ponying up. Despite Celestia's proposal to end the Games in a tie, Cinch insists that the Games continue. Sunset apologizes to Celestia for being unable to contain the magic. Celestia forgives her, but Sunset is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that she brought from Equestria in the first place. Final event of the Games Later that evening, Cadance and Luna announce the final event of the Friendship Games: Capture the Flag. In the Wondercolts' corner, Sunset feels awful about what she said to Twilight. In the Shadowbolts' corner, Cinch tells her students that failure is not an option for this event. She suggests that they "fight fire with fire" and beat CHS at their own game by using their magic against them. With the threat of once again denying her Everton application, Cinch and the Shadowbolts coerce Twilight to unleash the magic. Once the event begins, Twilight opens her device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Twilight, transforming her into a monstrous alter ego: "Midnight Sparkle". Midnight Sparkle turns to Sunset evilly, saying she now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into Equestria. She decides that she wants to understand all of Equestria's magic, even if the human world is destroyed in the process. With both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students in danger, the Shadowbolts put their rivalry aside and come to the Wondercolts' aid. Sunset, realizing what once happened to her is now happening to Twilight, tells her that magic cannot give her everything she wants and reveals that true magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, and kindness. She destroys Twilight's device, returning the Rainbooms' magic and granting her an angelic alter ego with fiery wings: "Daydream Shimmer". Daydream uses her powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and she engages Midnight in an explosive magical battle. When Spike calls out to her from below, Midnight is distracted and temporarily snaps out of her corrupted trance, allowing Daydream to overcome her. Midnight is engulfed in a bright light, causing her and Daydream to end up in a white void. In the void, Daydream offers Twilight her hand in friendship, stating that she only wishes to help her. Midnight tearfully accepts, and the two turn back to normal before reappearing in the CHS courtyard. Twilight shows deep remorse for what she did, but Sunset assures her that everyone will forgive her. A now furious Principal Cinch demands Celestia that Canterlot High forfeit the Friendship Games, threatening to take up what has happened with the school board. However, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Spike all assure her that the school board won't believe a word she says. The Shadowbolts side with the CHS faculty, and Cinch walks away with her dignity intact. No winner of the Friendship Games is named, but Celestia declares everyone a winner, satisfying everyone. Epilogue The next day, Cadance assures Twilight that Cinch will probably push her Everton application through, but Twilight begins to have second thoughts. She decides that studying independently won't help her learn anything about friendship. Cadance suggests she transfer to Canterlot High, which Twilight accepts, and Cadance takes up this request to Celestia. At the destroyed Wondercolts statue, Sunset tells her friends that she realized how magic works in this world. They pony up whenever they display the truest part of themselves, and she did not need Princess Twilight to tell her since she is preoccupied with goings-on in Equestria. Celestia enters and introduces Twilight as Canterlot High's newest student, and the Rainbooms are thrilled. In a pre-credits scene, Twilight and the Rainbooms enjoy a picnic by the Wondercolts statue when the Twilight from Equestria suddenly emerges from the portal. She hastily apologizes to Sunset for her late reply to her messages as she was preoccupied with a time-travel loop, calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly, she notices that her human friends are joined by a girl who resembles her but wears glasses. The human Twilight only meekly waves "hello", as Princess Twilight stares in shock and confusion. "Right There in Front of Me" plays over the end credits, while some photographs are shown of the camaraderies between the students and teachers. Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle/Midnight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Iris Quinn: Principal Abacus Cinch *Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia *Britt McKillip: Dean Cadance *Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, "Bus Driver" *Andrew Francis: Shining Armor *Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat *Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet *Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap *Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare *Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie (singing) *Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing) Publicity and branding Previews On July 1, 2015, USA Today published an article about the film which included the first 90-second preview. The same preview was uploaded to the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on July 6, 2015. A second trailer was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con and released on Facebook on July 16, 2015. On August 29, 2015, a ten-minute preview of the film aired on Discovery Family along with the first four Friendship Games animated short. Release Theatrical The film received a theatrical debut exclusively at the Angelika Film Center in New York City on September 17, 2015. Cathy Weseluck, William Anderson, Daniel Ingram, Rebecca Shoichet, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Ishi Rudell, Josh Haber, and G.M. Berrow were among those in attendance. Also in attendance were Sarah Michelle Gellar of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fame , comedian Jim Gaffigan, Real Housewives of New York star Kristen Taekman, Top Chef's Padma Lakshmi, America's Got Talent host Nick Cannon, former New York Giants running back Tiki Barber, fashion photographer Nigel Barker, Sons of Anarchy's Drea de Matteo, and fitness guru Tracy Anderson. Television The film made its Canadian and American television debut on the Family Channel and Discovery Family Channel, respectively, on September 26, 2015. Friendship Games premiered on Pop in the United Kingdom on Christmas Eve 2015. The original Discovery Family showing of this film began with a recapitulation of the first two films narrated by Rebecca Shoichet in character as Sunset Shimmer. Home media Friendship Games was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and digital on October 13, 2015. Bonus features include deleted scenes, audio commentary, sing-along versions of Friendship Games, CHS Rally Songs and What More Is Out There?, and the five animated shorts. The bonus features are also included in the iTunes version as iTunes Extras. Alongside Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks, this film was released in a box set on October 13, 2015 in Region 1. Deleted scenes There are four deleted scenes included on the DVD, including: *An alternate version of What More Is Out There?, where Sunset sings a few verses about being homesick for her life back in Equestria *Sunset meets the Twilight from Equestria at the Sweet Shoppe and tells her about her predicament in person *An alternate version of the hallway scene where Sunset discusses her desire to return to Equestria where magic is predictable to the rest of the Equestria Girls *An alternate ending where Sci-Twi ends up staying at Crystal Prep and befriending the Shadowbolts, and Sunset ultimately decides to stay in the human world, but expresses a desire to visit Equestria and tell Twilight about Sci-Twi Bloopers On May 3, 2016, a Friendship Games "blooper reel" was posted on the official Equestria Girls website, containing fictional outtakes of various scenes from the film. Sequel On October 3, 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis announced that a fourth Equestria Girls film is currently in development. Note: Confirmation at 18:37. Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games, has been displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fair and was released on October 6, 2015. Live-action music video On August 14, 2015, Hasbro released a live-action music video on its official website depicting the Equestria Girls in a sporting competition against Crystal Prep's Twilight Sparkle. Soundtrack On June 12, 2015, Daniel Ingram teased the film's soundtrack via his Twitter page. The film's soundtrack was released on September 17, 2015 on iTunes and on Amazon.com on September 18, 2015. Toys On January 20, 2015, at London's 2015 Toy Fair, some merchandise was unveiled labeled My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. According to a visitor at the 2015 London Toy Fair, the film will see the Wondercolts face off against the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Colts in all kinds of sporting events. Some vectors for the merchandise include Applejack and Fluttershy in archery outfits, Twilight Sparkle's human world counterpart, and new character Sour Sweet. Toys also appeared on Amazon with the character names of Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare. Wondercolts and Shadowbolts dolls were released in June 2015 in two varieties: "School Spirit" classic and "Sporty Style" deluxe. In the Sporty Style assortment, the Wondercolts' Fluttershy and Applejack and the Shadowbolts' Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle come with a bow and a quiver of arrows. The Wondercolts' Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer and the Shadowbolts' Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat come with motorcycle helmets and goggles. The Wondercolts' Pinkie Pie and Rarity and the Shadowbolts' Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare come with roller skates. A motocross bike is set to be released in 2015. Gallery References es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni pt:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade ru:My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Category:Films Category:Recognized for awards